Una caricia de desamor
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Despues de un asombroso distanciamiento, Sakura intenta entrar de nuevo en el corazón de Uzumaki: Porque tu compañía fue dulce y tus cariños irrepetibles... te deseo lo mejor del mundo, Naruto koi. SakuNaru


**¡Irasshaimase!**

A continuación les presento un OneShot dedicado a Naruto y Sakura.

Les aclaro que la última vez que hice uno le fue como en feria al niño rubio (y de paso a mí también xD) así que ésta vez le toca a Haruno sufrir las de Caín...

Es prudente advertirte que si quieres una historia tierna, mona, dulce y no andas con humor para leer finales raros, te sugiero que busques otro fic. Ora que si te animas, no me queda mas que decir: ¡Disfrútala! xD

NOTA: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen y no los uso con fines de lucro.

_**Una caricia de desamor**_

En medio de la oscuridad, sentada en el piso, recargada en la pared, junto a la ventana... ya no le importaba si estaba cómoda o no. Abrazaba las rodillas contra su pecho, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro entre el amarre de sus brazos, permitiéndose mantener la vista clavada en la parte inferior del muro que tenía enfrente.

Suspiró profundamente con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No encontraba motivos para derramar una sola lágrima; pero tan sólo recordarlo bastaba para humedecerle las pupilas.

Naruto, su inquieto amigo, la había lastimado de una manera cruel y desalmada.

Tenía la certeza que, desde siempre, el rubio tuvo un sentimiento que le exigía protegerla. No le molestaba en absoluto, ni a él ni a ella. Y fue justo en el intervalo de tiempo, cuando Uchiha estuvo ausente, que ese sentimiento se acrecentó.

Pero nada es para siempre...todo aquello se había desvanecido.

Incluso había ocasiones en las que no sabía de él durante meses enteros... como si se hubiese cortado con tijeras el lazo que les unía.

Sonrió al recordar las divertidas tardes de ramen y helado, donde el rubio hacía más ameno el paseo con comentarios infantiles. Esas mismas noches luego de entrenar con él en el bosque, recostados sobre la hierba, donde ella simulaba dormir para que el otro confesara sus sentimientos con voz melosa mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos su faz sonrosada sin miedo a ser rechazado.

El rostro se ensombreció otra vez...

Sus días se volvieron eternos en el hospital cuidando a los shinobis que requerían atención luego de las misiones. Muchas veces dio gracias de que Uzumaki nunca estuviera entre ellos; sin embargo, últimamente esperaba un tropiezo de él para así siquiera tener razones de contemplarlo... hablarle... tocarlo...

Estaba conciente de que ese deseo era bastante egoísta, a pesar de que la necesidad de estar con él le exigía tener pensamientos así; no obstante, nunca se sintió culpable. La posibilidad de que Naruto hacía todo eso a propósito jamás la descartó.

¡Ya era suficiente! Si no iba a verla más en la vida, por lo menos debía despedirse como el caballero que era...

...Ojalá no hubiera sido de esa forma...

:-:-:-:

Fue ese mismo día en la mañana. Había preparado ramen casero y pasteles; los guardó en una canasta junto con una manta. Tenía planeado pasar una "noche de campo"con él.

Guardaba la remota esperanza de que ésta vez sería él quien se fingiera dormido; así tendría oportunidad de confesarle los sentimientos que había despertado en ella.

Se dirigió a la vivienda de Uzumaki, con una caja de dulces entre los brazos, dispuesta a invitarlo.

Llamó a la puerta emocionada, golpeando con la punta de un pie la duela mientras esperaba. Las bisagras rechinaron, su inquietud se agrandó...

-¡Naruto!- expresó con una alegría instantánea

-¿Hai?-

Una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos níveos asomó la cabeza por la abertura.

-¡Sakura-chan!- abrió por completo el portón para saludar como debía -¡Cuánto tiempo!-

El nudo en su garganta le impedía contestar.

-H...Hinata- apenas pudo articular

-Buscas a Naruto-kun ¿neh?- afirmó la otra

La ojiverde no pudo responder antes de que la morena llamara al citado. Éste salió con su cabello enmarañado, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados. Llevaba el cepillo de dientes en la boca llena de espuma.

-Gué paja Hina...¿Jakura-jian?-

Uzumaki llevaba un gesto somnoliento que pronto abatió al notar a la visitante. Soltó el cepillo y se colocó junto a la joven pelinegro.

Hyuuga dejó escapar una risita al mirar las acciones del ojiazul. Lejos de suponer lo que ocurría, tomó su delantal y limpió la boca de Naruto cariñosamente.

Sakura quiso separarla de él, pero la impresión que dejaba todo eso la frenó. Paseó la mirada detenidamente en diversos puntos... suspiró condescendiendo a las circunstancias; atinó a sonreír con falsa comodidad estirando los brazos para ofrecer el presente.

-¡Dulces!-

Exclamó al ojiblanco aceptando el regalo con una amable reverencia. Entró a la casa discretamente para guardar los caramelos dejando solos en el umbral de la puerta a Naruto y Sakura.

Se contemplaron abrumados. No sabían si abrazarse o gritarse, una por el abandono y otro por el dolor que le provocaba estar con ella...Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo.

Aun así, los ojos verdes percibieron de la mirada azulina un sentimiento de agradecimiento y disculpa. El inminente llanto amenazaba con dominarla...

Naruto exhaló tolerante, sonrió ligeramente y acarició la mejilla de Haruno. Ésta cerró los ojos para disfrutar más el dulce roce que le ofrecía el rubio... bastó un estímulo como ese para avivarle la necesidad de envolverlo y besarlo como nunca osó hacerlo.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar, Sakura-chan?-

Hinata se abrazó a Uzumaki de un costado cortando el contacto que tuvieron.

Haruno se inmovilizó... agachó la cabeza para controlarse, retrocedió lentamente, luego los enfrentó con un gesto de amabilidad.

-Gracias, pero me espera Neji-

Hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se alejó con pasos tardos...¿En que diablos pensaba al irlo a visitar? Fue bastante ingenua al creer que podría regresar los viejos tiempos.

-¡Sakura!-

La voz del Kitsune la frenó en seco. Una ráfaga de viento movió su cabello... no quiso verlo, no lo soportaría más.

-Cuídate mucho- aconsejó en forma seria y hosca.

:-:-:-:

El recuerdo le calaba el corazón...apretó los párpados dando por fin libertad a las lágrimas que anidaba desde la última vez que estuvo con él.

Terminó de hundir el rostro en sus hinojos y se permitió dedicar unos cuantos sollozos al silencio.

Después, secó el rocío de su rostro con una mano y se dispuso a dormir. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la cama para contemplar al hombre que yacía recostado en ella. Suspiró resignada, se descalzó y se adentró en las sábanas.

-...Neji...- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste, acariciando con delicadeza el rígido rostro masculino para tratar de provocarlo.

-...hoy no... tengo sueño...- se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

Sakura se desconcentró un momento, pero se recuperó pronto. Sonrió con la escasa energía que aún poseía y se volteó contra él.

Hacía mucho que había comprendido que nadie, nunca, en ningún lugar, iba a acurrucarla como él, protegiéndola de cualquier amenaza entre sus brazos, acariciándole cariñosamente las mejillas, susurrando sus sentimientos sin miedo a ser rechazado.

FIN


End file.
